


'Till Dusk

by r0tkappchen



Series: XingKaiSoo AUs [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: One man stands by rules. One man stands by fate. Kyungsoo is stuck in between.





	'Till Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> listen I myself have no idea what the HELL is this and it's all over the place and my writing style is all over the place and my grammar is all over the place and my braincells r all over the place and oh my fUCKING- 
> 
> but since it's done I'm just gonna put it here so ;;-;;

His gasp echoes in the silence of the study, cut short by the lips slamming onto his. the wooden slab of the door is hard against his back, as is Yixing's chest as his hands move up to grasp at the man's shirt in shock.

 

The attack is sudden - yet not unwelcome.

 

But he never has the chance to respond, not when the man ravages his lips, diving his tongue in when Kyungsoo slips out a moan. Yixing swallows it hungrily, like a man starved to death on a scorching hot desert.

 

"General."

 

He faintly hears the voice, even if it rings loud in the room. It's the cloud in his head to blame, he decides as eyelids flutter open just as Yixing release his lips but not without one last swipe of his tongue.

 

Yixing never moves from his spot despite the call, merely lifting his head and turning to the direction of the voice. and Kyungsoo just realised how inappropriate this must look - a prince such as he, pinned to the door and kissed to the heavens by none other than the chief general, a direct subordinate to his betrothed. 

 

He feels the stare burning into him more than he sees it, not daring to lift his head. Not when his face is beet red as wine, lips bitten swollen by another man. The hands on Yixing’s chest clench and unclench unsurely and suddenly his panting seems all too loud in the thick silence.

 

"Your Highness," he hears Yixing say, politeness subtly lacing his voice but his smirk ever so present.

 

And he shakes, knowing the general isn't always like this - cocky. Always confident, but never cocky. and Yixing is never one to disrespect those who has done no wrong to him, much less the crown prince who he looks up to. and Kyungsoo is well aware it's because of him, of the need to show off his power over him to the future king.

 

And Kyungsoo hates it because he is not a prize to be fought over and showed off, but this side of the man that only he can summon, is making him feel things, particularly in his lower regions. Shame burns through him deliciously.

 

“May I have the pleasure to know…as to what is it that you are doing with my fiancé?”

 

Yixing removes his hand from beside Kyungsoo’s head then, and for a moment he thinks he can breathe; until he feels fingers brushing against the side of his neck, skittering over the Destined Mark left by fate. It burns, and his breathing stutters.

 

The man doesn’t beat around the bush. “Staking my claim,” Yixing’s voice is loud and clear as day, “and giving the most beautiful man to ever exist, the attention he deserves. Of which you fail to offer, if you haven’t realised.”

 

The accusation that mars his words is unmistakable. His heart misses a beat, but he feels another small part of it breaking because of its truth; to have his own destined one rejecting him on so many occasions, is nothing short of distressing.

 

But he guesses with the current circumstances, it’s inevitable. Jongin has obligations to fulfil, expectations to achieve. Them being soulmates doesn’t change the fact that their clans and families has never had the best relationship, and while the war has been over some two years ago, political issues are yet to be completely solved, as do personal feelings. The air is still cold between the Beasts and Elites despite the hot tendrils of summer slowly easing in.

 

Yixing, however, is a different story. A hurricane is what people describe him as, for his agility and deadly skills in battle and combat, though Kyungsoo sees it in a different sense with how he comes barrelling into their lives and stirred everything up. It has been a shock when his and Jongin’s chests glow during a political meeting that involved the royal families, but it was nothing compared to when another mark burns on his neck the moment the chief of the royal guards of the Beasts burst through the door. To have a soulmate from the enemy’s side is one thing; two have _two_ soulmates is another.

 

As controversial as it is – for one of the engaged princes to have a relationship with the underling of the other – no one really has a say in it, not even the ruling Kings themselves. For as hateful as the two clans are towards each other, as different as they may be; neither is brave enough to deny a bond bestowed upon them by their gods.

 

While Jongin is taking steps, small, cautious steps with all the eyes that captures his every move, Yixing is a man that stands by fate and goes right in for the dive.

 

“But not at a very conventional time I suppose,” Jongin looks out the large window near his desk, overlooking the training court where the other officials are doing rounds, and back to the pair. He cocks his head. “nor place, for that matter.”

 

Yixing lets out a laugh at that, even if Kyungsoo finds no humour in it. He chances a glance at the other man in the room but Jongin’s hard eyes never leave the figure in front of him. “My ever so observant prince,” Yixing says, finally taking a step back and fixing his shirt. “you are right, as always; although I’d prefer you be as such in regard to how you treat your soulmate too.”

 

Jongin takes a step forward. “What I do with his highness Kyungsoo is none of your concern, General.”

 

The words pull at his strings. Yixing’s chuckle die down as he too closes the distance between Jongin and himself, enough so that they are standing by only two feet apart.

 

“Oh, but it is,” the guard says, meeting Jongin’s unwavering stare. “Kyungsoo is my mate, just as much as he is yours. You may own everything, but Kyungsoo? You hold the power over everything on this land, but my Prince, forget not that his feelings, and fate, is out of your control. We are destined, and you cannot change that.”

 

“Neither can you,” Jongin replies, voice steady despite the burning gaze. “I do not deny what you have _lectured_ me of, though I’d be delighted to add that you, too, are in no power to have his feelings on your strings, and certainly not the power to know every single detail of what has transpired between Kyungsoo and I, to accuse me of mistreatment,” a smile carves the sims of Jongin’s lips then, “I was expecting more from your intelligence, General, but alas, even my best man has his flaws.”

 

Kyungsoo deems it enough, coming forward to place his hand on Jongin’s elbows, silently asking for them to speak no more lest they do further damage than they already have.

 

Yixing stares at the crown prince for a few seconds more before a grin of his own stretches his own lips. He takes a step back then, composing himself into the polite, disciplined front that he has built for himself, and bows. “Excuse me, Prince, Your Highness. If there is nothing more then I should take my leave.”

 

And he does, though not without one last stroke of his fingers against Kyungsoo’s cheek.

 

The door shuts with a soft click and Kyungsoo’s eyes are trained on the wooden slab even a minute after, not being able to discard the sad look Yixing threw him prior.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

The voice snaps him out of his trance. Kyungsoo looks up at the man beside him, only now realising Jongin has palm placed on the small of his back. It feels foreign. Jongin is not one to initiate any sort of skinship, and Kyungsoo vaguely wonders if it’s happening now merely because of their privacy, or the happenings that just took place.

 

“I—” he stutters, turning away. “I am fine.”

 

He nearly flinches at the touch of Jongin’s fingers under his chin. Jongin is unfazed, softly turning Kyungsoo’s head so that his facing up again, and Kyungsoo is too shock to even mutter a single word.

 

Jongin’s eyes doesn’t stay on his, instead darting everywhere; examining. The man seems to exhale a sigh of relief when he finds nothing, and it clicks. “Yixing is not hurting me,” he voices out loud.

 

“He might have.”

 

“He will never.”

 

“As he should,” Jongin releases his face and Kyungsoo frowns.

 

“As _you_ should,” the words come out before he can stop them. “H-He might have gotten a little physical but at least he cares.”

 

Jongin is silent as he turns and heads over to his desk to resume his work, and it make Kyungsoo _angry_. He’s tired of being discarded, ignored by this hard-headed man, and he guesses if Jongin is going to act immature and leave him hanging on a long overdue talk, then he has every right to be mad.

 

“You think you’re so high on your throne to even spare your mate a glance. It does not make you any more superior or greater than you are, that you can treat a member of the enemy’s royal family like a pet, Your Highness Kim.”

 

Jongin stops in his track, turning his head just slightly. “You do not know what you are saying, prince Do.”

 

He does – or perhaps he doesn’t, but he’s upset, and he’s seeing red, and it really doesn’t matter anymore, because if this is what it takes for Jongin to _listen_ and stop ignoring him, so be it. “The Crown Prince of the Beasts; I hear that your title alone, your highness, makes people shake in fear, but what I see in front of my eyes is nothing but a self-centered _coward_.”

 

Jongin’s palms meet the top of his oakwood table with a loud slam. Kyungsoo looks on, standing his ground as he watches the tense muscles of the other prince’s back – those he remembers trying to soothe that one night a few weeks back after a stressful meeting, out of pure concern only to be swat away.

 

“Pet, you say?” Jongin exhales and clenches his fists on the table. “Do you..do you know what it really feels like to be put on a leash, prince Do?” Kyungsoo stays mum. Jongin lets out a small chuckle. “Do you know, how it feels like? To have your control of every movement, every fiber of your being snatched out of your hold? To not being able to roam free even in your own damn castle, to have your every single one of your words calculated and used against you to the very extent that you cannot speak? Even to your own mate?”

 

Kyungsoo inhales sharply. Jongin laughs, and it’s a broken sound.

 

“So high on my throne that I can do whatever I want? If so then I would have _loved_ to take my mate’s hand everytime it brushes against mine. If so then I would have looked him in the eyes everytime he attempts to speak, and let his voice be heard over the yapping of the ministers. I would have done everything, _everything_ to stop my father and brothers from using you as a threat against me in anything and everything I decide. If I can do whatever I want, then I wouldn’t have had to sneak out every damn night just to leave a rose in front of my mate’s door and—”

 

Jongin turns, leaning back to rest his lower half on the desk, the energy from earlier bleeding out in torrents – and Kyungsoo hates it, hates how it makes it seems like the man has given up because this revelation, it’s all just the beginning of a new start.

 

“—and maybe, just maybe, I could have given them to him directly instead and see his beautiful, beautiful smile.”

 

It’s without a second thought that Kyungsoo advances forward and grabs the man by his robe, closing the distance between their lips – except that Jongin is faster, and turns his head just in time, only for Kyungsoo’s mouth to meet his cheek.

 

Tears sting at his eyes as he leans back, hands shaking on the soft material of the other man’s clothe. “W—Why—”

 

“Because you are right,” Jongin says wistfully, and he has never cast Kyungsoo a look so warm, so soft, yet so..sad. “I _am_ a coward, and I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve _you_.”

 

The tears fall the moment Jongin leans down to rest his forehead against his own. “Then fight back,” he whispers, voice cracking halfway. “Fight back.”

 

“Not now,” Jongin says, leaning in to press his lips against one corner of his lips. “I..I’m letting you go to Yixing, even if it’s..hard. But I trust him. I trust you with him; I’ve had my doubts, but never about protecting you from the Beasts household while you’re on this land.

 

“What about you?”

 

“We’ll figure it out. Just not now,” a press of lips against his forehead, “Not yet.”

 

And as he feels a large palm come to rest over the Sealed Mark on his chest, and feeling it glow and burn – Kyungsoo figures it will all be okay.

 

 

 

Finally moving from his spot against the door of the study, Yixing turns and leaves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> excuse me while i go find the nearest toilet bowl to barf into


End file.
